The present invention is directed to the art of lighting systems, and, more particularly, to lighting apparatus of the type adapted for particular use in surgical procedures. The invention will be described in connection with the preferred surgical task light suspended from overhead at the ceiling of an operating room but it is to be appreciated that the invention has broader application and can be applied in numerous settings and suspended using a wide range of mechanical components such as wall and floor mounts, and the like.
Typical surgical rooms include one or more fairly large lighthead devices suspended from the ceiling on one or more articulated arm members. Because of the amount of light demanded from the lightheads, they have, over the years, become fairly large and bulky. Low shadow considerations as well as automatic on-the-fly expired bulb replacements have further added to the size and weight of typical surgical lightheads.
Although typical surgical lightheads have proved adequate in most situations, certain surgical procedures require spot-sized light to be shined at awkward angles such as, for example, into certain body cavities of the patient while disposed on a surgical table. As noted above, standard surgical lightheads are fairly large in size and, accordingly, are sometimes difficult to maneuver into an appropriate position adjacent the patient to develop suitable light spots in the desired body cavities or the like.
In addition to the above, typical surgical lightheads are provided with only a single light power setting. More particularly, a single light source disposed within the surgical lighthead is selectively connected to a external power source using a simple switch mechanism. This being the case, the light source is either connected to the power source for generating light or disconnected therefrom and placed in an inactive state. Variable power ranges that are selectable between a full xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position and a full xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position have not been commercially available.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surgical lighting device that enables the development of light rays that can be directed into patient body cavities, or the like, from extreme or awkward positions in the surgical room.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a task light that is manually manipulated into a plurality of desired positions adjacent a patient""s body for developing a light spot to augment the light provided by the standard overhead lightheads.
Still further, it is desirable to provide a surgical task light that generates a selectable range of intensity levels so that the surgeon can regulate the amount of light falling onto a desired target point within the patient.
In accordance with the present invention, a surgical task light is provided including a light source adapted to generate light. An elongate optical fiber is adapted to carry the light generated by the light source to a selectable destination, preferably towards a surgical site. The elongate optical fiber includes a proximal end for receiving the light generated by the light source and a distal end for emitting the light. A support member is adapted to support the optical fiber relative to a ceiling of an associated operating room. The support member is further adapted to hold the optical fiber in a plurality of selected positions relative to the surgical site. A lens device is carried on the distal end of the optical fiber for focusing the light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber into a desired selected pattern.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the subject surgical task light system further includes an optical commutator for dividing the elongate optical fiber into a first portion and a second portion. The optical commutator enables relative rotational movement between the first and second portions of the elongate optical fiber to provide for flexibility in the support member.
Still further in accordance with the invention, a shutter device is provided in operative association with the light source. The shutter device controls an amount of the light delivered from the light source to the lens device. Preferably, the shutter device includes a rotatable cylindrical member defining a tapered passageway opening for delivering the light from the light source to the lens device in an amount based on a rotational position of the cylindrical member. Preferably, the relationship between the rotational position of the cylindrical member and the amount of light delivered from the light source to the lens device is linear.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the support member of the subject surgical task lighting includes an elongate gooseneck portion carrying the lens device and formed of a plurality of interlocking joint members, the gooseneck portion being manually manipulatable into a plurality of selected orientations and being adapted to hold position in said plurality of selected orientations to hold the lens device stationary at a desired selected position.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the light source includes a re-lamping module for ease of replacement of a light generating means by maintenance personnel. The re-lamping module includes a replaceable light bulb module and a set of heat sink members carrying the replaceable light bulb module. The set of heat sink members are adapted to conduct heat from the replaceable light bulb module and, in addition, are adapted to conduct electrical power from an operatively associated source of power to the replaceable light bulb module.
In accordance with yet a further more limited aspect of the invention, the replaceable light bulb module includes an electrically conductive main body member adapted for selective connection to at least one of the heat sink members. Further, the replaceable light bulb module includes a light bulb carried on the electrically conductive main body member. Lastly, a manual grip portion is formed on one end of the electrically conductive main body member. The manual grip portion is preferably thermally insulative so that the replaceable light bulb module can be removed from the re-lamping module while the light bulb is still hot. The manual grip portion provides a manually grippable surface for selective manual removal of the replaceable light bulb module from the light source.
Still further in accordance with the invention, a sterile sheath member is provided in combination with the subject surgical task light. The sterile sheath member includes a light opaque portion adapted to transmit light therethrough and an elongate substantially tubular cover member connected on one end to the light opaque portion. The sterile sheath member is adapted for connection onto the surgical task light to enable the task light to be used in sterile procedures. First, the light opaque portion is connected onto the lens device to enable light to pass from the lens device and through the light opaque portion onto the surgical site. Next, the tubular cover member is selectively extended over the support member and tied or otherwise fastened thereto to provide a protective barrier between the surgical task light and the sterile field while simultaneously not obstructing the light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber and focused by the lens device.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a surgical task light of the type described including an elongate optical fiber to court light from a remote site onto a sterile surgical field.
It is another object of the invention to provide a surgical task light of the type described including a support member adapted to support the optical fiber relative to the surgical site so that light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber can be directed into the surgical site at a variety of positions and orientations.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a lens device carried on the distal end of the optical fiber for focusing the light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber into a desired selected pattern.
Still further, it another object of the invention to provide, in combination with the surgical task light, a sterile sheath member for providing a barrier between the surgical task light and the sterile surgical field. Preferably, the sterile sheath member includes a light opaque portion and an elongate substantially tubular cover member that is extendable onto the support member and fastened thereto using ties or other means.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a re-lamping module including a replaceable light bulb module to help facilitate light bulb replacement in the subject surgical task light.
These and other objects, advantages, and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.